


It's A TARDIS

by MissReylo



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissReylo/pseuds/MissReylo
Summary: She stepped back. Screw it, you thought. You stepped on board of her ‘ship’ or whatever. Time And Relative Dimension In Space. It was really bigger on the inside. Your mouth fell open and you forgot for a moment that you had almost been kidnapped by the woman next to you.





	It's A TARDIS

Okay. Okay. Remember all those posts with tips to prevent rape and kidnapping and murder? All the tv-shows you’ve watched? The advice your mother gave you?  
What To Do When You’re Being Kidnapped.  
Scream. Kick. Make a fuss. Don’t freeze, time’s of the essence here, ladies! Aim for the groin, the eyes, the nose, the neck and the ears... maybe? Think, think, think! Attract attention, off course. Scream: “Fire! Fire!”. Bark out orders to strangers.  
You knew this. Of course you knew. But when you were walking through a alley carrying your bags and earbuds in and suddenly felt strong arms around you pulling you away you forgot everything.  
You dropped your bags, eyes wide. You let yourself be dragged away by this person and by the time that you realized just what was happening and tried to free yourself you were inside of... something.  
Loudly screaming you bit the arm of the person and ran through the blue doors back in the alley. You could still see your bags. You turned around, frowning. A blue box. You had been inside of it for a brief moment... but... it had seemed so much bigger.  
It had been a woman. She was standing in the door opening, rubbing her arm. She looked shocked. “You’re not Qui!”  
“Who the hell are you!?” you screamed back. “Who’s Qui? Why did you do that?”  
“Qui’s my friend, somebody I know. Unlike you!” she said. She pushed some blonde locks behind her ears, revealing piercings that shone in the afternoon sun.  
“Do you always try to kidnap your friends, weird lady?” you asked her, grabbing your bags and holding them to your stomach as some kind of defence. You had no idea.  
“It’s not... it wasn’t a kidnapping and it’s just a joke. Like surprising each other,” the woman said, “anyway, I’m leaving. What’s your name?”  
“I’m not telling a stranger my name! You could be some kind of stalker,” you told her, taking a step backwards.  
She rolled her eyes. “I would be a rubbish stalker if I didn’t even know your name, miss...”  
“Y/N L/N.”  
“Good. Bye, Y/N L/N.”  
She turned around, closing the doors again. You looked around the alley. No other people. It was a risk, of course. And why would you even do it? She was leaving. But she couldn’t be leaving while she was stuck in that blue box, right? And you really wanted to know. You couldn’t explain what you had seen.  
You ran over to the box and knocked on the door.  
The door opened almost immediately, the woman sticking her face out. You jumped backwards. “Hey.”  
“What is it?”  
“I’m... why... why is it... why does the thing you’re in seem bigger on the inside?” you asked her, your cheeks warm from some kind of embarrassment you couldn’t explain. It was a normal question, but in front of this strange woman it made you feel dumb somehow.  
She grinned. “That’s because it is, L/N.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“TARDIS. What do you think it stands for?”  
“No idea.”  
“Then I’ll tell you. It stands for ‘Time And Relative Dimension In Space’.”  
You thought about that for a moment. “So it’s... bigger on the inside?”  
“Usually they say that when they’re actually inside. So come on in and you can see it for yourself. You seem smart, you knew something was off right? My ship wasn’t here in the beginning.”  
She stepped back. Screw it, you thought. You stepped on board of her ‘ship’ or whatever. Time And Relative Dimension In Space. It was really bigger on the inside. Your mouth fell open and you forgot for a moment that you had almost been kidnapped by the woman next to you.  
“I’m the Doctor,” she said, “and this is my time machine. I can go anywhere at any time.”  
“Are you an alien?” you asked her, leaning against the door.  
“Maybe...” she said.  
“Right...” you murmured. “So take me... to the Second World War. If this TARDIS can really take us there.”  
She smiled and it was like she was just radiating light. She seemed so happy that you asked her that and you didn’t even know why. It was just a way to find out if you weren’t hallucinating.  
“Come on, let’s go. Close the doors, Y/N L/N. You asked for a Second World War... you’re getting a Second World War. How about that.”


End file.
